We Got Tonight
by XenaLin
Summary: Who is Karen going to after finding out Stan has cheated on her? A oneshot story.


**Disclaimer: I own no rights to the characters in this story, just the storyplot.**

**A oneshot story**

It was late night in New York City. Karen Walker was walking the streets of the Big Apple. Her husband had cheated on her. She walked through Central Park, careful not to walk into someone suspiciouslooking.

Her steps brought her closer to her friends, the ones she could really trust. Her three best friends. Well, two of them lived in the same building while the third had moved into another place together with her husband.

The night was clear and crisp, the stars were glistening like diamonds on the nightsky. It would have been pretty romantic if the circumstances would have been different. Her tears were falling down her cheeks, ruining the perfect layer of make-up, smearing the mascara to look like a black waterfall on her cheeks. She was devastated, after all her and Stanley had been married for twenty or so years. She thought she knew him, she thought he had loved her and instead he cheats on her.

Finally she reached the home of two of her best friends. She took the elevator up to the ninth floor and when the elevator reached its destination, she walked out not knowing first which door she would knock on first. Would it be her poodle or her rock? Her boytoy or her lawyer? She already knew the answer in her heart and knocked the door. After a few seconds the door opened and she saw his familiar features. He was wearing a pyjamas, his hair all messy. She realized that she had woken him up. She looked down on the floor.

"Karen, what are you doing here now?" he asked.

She lifted her face to look him in his and he saw that she had been crying. That was enough for him and he motioned for her to come inside.

"What's happened?"

She sat down in the couch.

"He cheated on me."

"What?"

"I found him in bed with another woman."

Her tears started again. He sat down next to her in the couch and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. She snuggled up to him like a little child, desperate to feel some support and comfort, someone to tell her that everything was going to be okay. She buried her face in his shoulder as he wrapped his other arm around her petite body and pulled her closer to him. She grabbed his pyjamashirt in her fists and let everything go. She cried her heart out and it tore his apart. He couldn't do anything except to be there for her at that precise moment, and he was. He let her cry all she wanted. It startled him at first but he quickly got over it. Karen Walker was not known to show any emotions at all and here she was, belching out everything that had happened to her the last twentyfour hours.

"Oh Karen" he whispered. "Everything's gonna be okay, just give it some time."

She sobbed and cried for at least half an hour before calming down slightly. She pulled back a little and looked into his brown eyes. Suddenly her heart skipped a beat and she realized where her heart really was but it could never be.

Their eyes locked and every so slowly he leaned down and brushed his lips against hers. She was surprised first, but then she grabbed the collar of his pyjamas and pulled him back down to her lips that were hungry for more. He cupped her face and kissed her back with all that he had, pressing his lips hard against hers. His tongue craving entrance to her mouth and she gave the permission by parting her lips. He pushed her backwards so she was lying down in the couch with him gently on top of her. He lifted himself up on his arms for a second looking down into her face.

"Are you sure Karen?" he whispered. "You're still married you know."

"Shut up and kiss me" she panted and pulled him back down to her lips again.

He did as she said and kissed her with all he had once more before leaving her lips and unbuttoned her blouse gently, planting a kiss for every button he undid. She raised her upper body slightly so he could get the blouse off of her and tossed it on the floor. He gently massaged her breasts through the lacy fabric of her black bra. She started to moan quietly. He didn't quite understand why he was turned on by Karen, after all he was gay, but here he was and he was really turned on by her, her delicate milky white skin, her dark hair, her hazel eyes, her body. She was a really beautiful, attractive woman and he couldn't understand why he hadn't noticed that before.

He gently wrapped his arms around her body, unhooking her bra to release her breasts for him. She sighed of relief when the restricting material was gone.

He lowered his mouth on one of them, taking the nipple in his mouth, gently sucking on it while his hand cupped her other breast, flicking over the nipple with his thumb. She sighed first and followed with a moan, arching her back a little.

His free hand travelled down her body, and unzipped her skirt. He left her momentarily and pulled it off of her. Here she was, lying on his couch completely naked with only her panties on. He stood for a second, just taking in how beautiful she was, before he lowered himself on her again, kissing her lips, gently sucking on her lips. She groaned into his mouth. She was so turned on by his administrations. She didn't understand why he did this really, after all he was gay, but she didn't care at the moment. She realized that she was in love with him and had always been, but she was married and it could never be unless she divorced her husband and that was not likely to happen even though he had cheated on her.

His fingers traced invisible patterns and circles down her body while kissing her. Finally they reached their destination and he rubbed her through the panties. She moaned higher now, feeling his arousal against her leg. She undid his pyjamapants and used her feet to drag them down his legs. She caressed the outside of his right leg with the inside of her left and that was to much for him to take. He pulled her panties off and guided himself inside her. She didn't need time to adjust to him, since she was soaking wet. He started to thrust in and out of her. She arched her back, wrapping her legs around his waist to pull him deeper inside her. Sweat began to appear on both of them as both panted heavier and higher for each thrust. He could feel her tighten around him so he slowed down a little, wanting the moment to last, but finally he couldn't take it anymore and he sped up the pace, causing them both to come within seconds.

Both screaming each others names while reaching their climax before he collapsed on top of her, resting his head on her chest.

"I love you Karen, I always have" he whispered, still breathing heavy.

"I love you too Will, and I always will, but we can't do this."

"I know, but at least we got tonight" he whispered sadly.

Her tears started again as she whispered back.

"Yes, at least we got tonight."

----------------------------------------------

A/N Oh well, just an idea I got from a song I love ... R&R please


End file.
